Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 089
"The United Front Against Dark Astral: A Challenge to the Giant of Shadows!!" is the eighty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. If first aired in Japan on February 3, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Giant of Shadows Turn 1: Giant of Shadows Giant of Shadows Normal Summons "Bubble Bleeder" (0/0). Then he Special Summons another "Bubble Bleeder" from his hand by sending a "Bubble Bleeder" from his hand to the Graveyard. Next he activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Bubble Bleeder" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Unformed Void, the Fictitious King" (0/0) in Attack Position. He activates the Field Spell Card, "Overlay World" which will inflict 500 damage to any players during the End Phase, if they don't control an Xyz Monster. Also a Xyz Monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects and the Xyz Monsters that are destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard are banished instead. At the End Phase, Yuma receives the effect damage from "Overlay World" (Yuma 4000 → 3500). Turn 2: ''' Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" (2300/900) without Tribute via its own effect, while decreasing its ATK by 500 (2300 → 1800). He then activates "Fourcing", which allows him to Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from his hand, at the cost of sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. Yuma sends "Ganbalancer" from his hand to the Graveyard, to Special Summon "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). Next he activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Ganbalancer" (1000/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. By "Ganbalancer's" effect, if it is used for an Xyz Summon, it can be treated as 2 monsters. He then overlays his Level 5 "Ganbalancer", being treated as two monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 61: Volcasaurus" (2500/1000) in Attack Position. Next he changes "Gagaga Magician's" level from 4 to 6 via its own effect. He then overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" (2600/3000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Atlandis" effect, by detaching an overlay unit he can half the Life Points of his opponent (Giant of Shadows 4000 → 2000). Giant of Shadows then activates "Unformed Void's" effect, by detaching an overlay unit, this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Xyz Monsters his opponent currently controls (0 → 5100). Yuma then activates "Volcasaurus" effect, by detaching an overlay unit he can target and destroy one of his opponent monster and inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. But because of "Overlay World's" effect, the effect gets negated. '''Turn 3: Giant of Shadows Giant of Shadows declares the attack of "Unformed Void" on "Atlandis" and via "Unformed Void's" effect which negates the effects of monsters that would prevent their destruction by battle. "Unformed Void" attacks and destroys "Atlandis" (Yuma 3500 → 1000). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.